Oops! I did it again!
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: Just a bit of silliness. Totally imagined.  I hope you like it.  Rated T for language. Contains whole team, Connor, Abby, Becker, Stephen, Cutter, Matt, Jess, Lester, Jenny, Danny...
1. We're back!

_**Oops! I did it again!**_

_These are Out-takes from filming. I hope you like them. Any suggestions Welcome._

_(The Scene where Connor and Abby have come back from the Cretaceous.)_

Connor and Abby running from a distance. Suddenly they stop and look around them.

Hannah: We're back!

Andrew: I just hope it's the right time period.

They turn to each other and Kiss.

Director: And cut... And Cut! (Andrew and Hannah still kissing) And **CUT**!

(Sniggering from the rest of the crew.)

Director: Somebody get these guys a room!


	2. Apocaliptic end of the world!

**Oops!**

* * *

><p><em>Matt, Connor and Becker are in Connor's lab. They are getting ready to transport the Anomaly to Prospero. They have put the smaller Anomaly into the 'Sun cage' and have put it into a carry case<em>.

* * *

><p>Ben M: Sorry to ask, but is this going to work?<p>

Andrew: Well we have three options, One the smaller anomaly merges with Phillip's bigger one, Makes it unstable, causing to collapse and close. And everything goes back to normal.

Matt: Option 2. Nothing happens and it doesn't change a thing.

Ben M: So far I prefer option 1! (He turns around) What's option 3?

Andrew: It doesn't do anything, and speeds up the whole Apop. Apop. Apopa

Sniggering from Ben M and Cieran

Laughing all around

Director: Cut. Try that one again.


	3. Whispers

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Scene at the end of 5.6 where Abby proposes.<em>

* * *

><p>Andrew: You know the thing ... The whispered thing?<p>

Hannah: (Shakes head) Whisper?

Andrew: You know the whispered thing? (Hannah shakes head) Oh great.

Hannah: Connor... Temple, Will you? ... (Licks lips) Will you...?

Andrew: Yeah...

Hannah: (Looks down Tries again) Connor ... Temple ...Will you? (Giggles)

Andy (Giggles even more) your flies are undone.

Andrew: (Looks round at camera sheepishly) Bloody Hell.

(Pulls zipper on his trousers)


	4. Do it like this

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>The scene is one where Caroline Steel (played by Naomi Bentley) is showing Abby how to perform a proper kick.<em>

Hannah: (Performs a kick and aware of Caroline watching her.) Something wrong.

Naomi: You're not doing it right. I'll show you.

Hannah: (moves away and beckons Caroline to show her)

Naomi: You do it like this (performs kick) Hah!

The punch bag swings away and then swings back hitting her and knocking her to the floor.

Oops!


	5. Let me in

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Scene in Series 1<em>

_Stephen (James Murray) is knocking on the door to Abby's flat._

James: (Knocks on door ...waits ... and waits ... and waits. Looks around behind him towards camera. Starts sniggering.) Hannah you're supposed to be inside opening the door. (Camera pans round, Hannah stood amongst Production team. One arm on Andrew P's shoulder.)

Oops!


	6. What's your flavour

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Series 2. Lester talks about the Mammoth on the M25.<em>

Lester: My worst nightmare in one sentence!  
>Jenny: Mammoth on the M25!<br>Nick: It's a Columbian mammoth  
>Lester: The flavour is material!<p>

Jenny: (sniggering) I think you mean the flavour is Immaterial!  
>Laughter all round.<p>

Director: Cut!

* * *

><p><strong><em>(A big thank you to Lovingthis for this one!)<em>**


	7. Manny's back

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

(Scene 1 take 3)

Lester: My worst nightmare in one sentence!  
>Jenny: Mammoth on the M25!<br>Nick: It's a Columbian mammoth!  
>Lester: The flavour is immaterial!<br>Leek: The Columbian was a hairless species, sir!  
>Lester: I care if it's shaved its legs and gotten a bikini wax, it's on a motor way in broad daylight!<br>Jenny: I care...?

(Laughter all round)

Director: Cut!


	8. More whispers

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Series 5.<em>

_(Abby about to propose.) Scene 1 take 2_

Andrew: You know the thing ... The whispered thing?

Hannah: (Shakes head) Whisper?

Andrew: You know the whispered thing? (Hannah shakes head) Oh great.

Hannah: Connor... Temple, Will you? ... (Licks lips) Will you...?

Andrew: Yeah...

Hannah: (Looks down Tries again) Connor ... Temple ...Will you? (Giggles)

Andrew: Oh, come on, even I did better than that! And look you're even wearing the bloody ring!

(Hannah goes bright red) Oops!

Director: Cut!


	9. Shoot it!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Series 2 Episode 1<em>

_The scene where Connor shoots Abby._

Hannah: Just shoot it Connor... Just shoot it.

Andrew: (Pulls trigger. In the scene it is supposed to hit Abby. Starts laughing because he has missed!)

Director: Cut!


	10. I hate this gun!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Series 3 Episode 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Page is stopped at the entrance of the ARC.<em>

Sarah: It's not as if you don't know who I am... (Fumbling in her bag.)

Security Guard: It says here that Doctor Page entered the building ¼ of an hour ago...

Becker glances at Sarah and then begins to run through the building. The Intruder alarm begins to blare.

The Cleaner man opens Cutter's locker and takes out a jacket.

Behind him Becker comes into view.

Becker (Gun in hand): Freeze don't move... Turn around slowly. Put your hands where I can see them!

Cleaner Man turns around slowly, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun.

Becker: Drop your weapon, get down on the ground NOW!

Cleaner man raises his gun and takes aim.

Becker pulls the trigger to his gun, nothing happens... he tries again. : BANG! You're dead!


	11. Here Catch

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_Series 1 episode 1_**

* * *

><p><em>Towards the end of the episode. Stephen has just crashed his jeep into the Gorgonopsid.<em>

_The monster regains consciousness._

Nick: Stephen, here catch! (Throws a gun to Stephen)

Stephen: (Tries to catch the gun as it is thrown towards him. Misses and the gun hits him in the face.) Argh! (Clutches nose.) That hurt!

Director: Cut! (Runs over to make sure that James is O.K.)


	12. What creature?

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Series 1 episode 1<em>

_Andrew is looking through his laptop trying to identify the creature they are looking for. Stephen looks on._

James: So this database will tell us which creature we are looking for?

Andrew: Yes, It's a gor... gorg... it's a Gorgo. (Starts sniggering because he can't pronounce Gorgonopsid)

Director: Cut!


	13. You did that for me

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em>Abby has just discovered the truth from Jack about what happened with Rex.<em>

Hannah: (Walks down steps towards Andrew stands there looking at him)

Andrew: (Looks at Hannah coming down steps and carries on looking at his scanner. A moment later he is aware of Hannah staring at him.) Why you staring at me?

Hannah: Jack told me what you did,

Andrew: Whatever it is I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it

Hannah: About gambling Rex away and you getting him back.

Andrew: Oh,

Hannah: You could have made Jack look really bad but you didn't. Why not?

Andrew: I knew how much you loved him; I didn't want you to be hurt. Sorry.

Hannah: Even after I said all those horrible unfair things about you hating him, you still kept quiet. You did all that for me.

Andrew: Abby... I want... I mean... I feel that we... I want to...

Hannah: Connor... Shut up. (Leans over kisses him.)

Director: Cut! Brilliant! Great scene... Cut! (Andrew and Hannah still kissing)

Jason: We could use this! (Whispers in directors' ear, who grins and nods his head)

(Camera pans to Jason who looks at them and makes a phone call.) Let's get going guys.

(Hannah and Andrew still kissing.)

Director: Cut!


	14. Dr Dolittle

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_Series 2_

_Connor and Becker are in a hospital and have just caught a creature – Diictodon._

Connor: Hello I'm Connor, and this... never mind.

Diictodon: Starts squealing very loudly.

Connor to Diictodon: "What is it mate? What are you trying to tell me?"

Captain Becker: Oh great... Now he's Dr Doolittle...


	15. Lion Poo

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

Series 1

Connor and Abby are in the Lion enclosure talking about a missing lion.

Connor points to something in the enclosure.

Connor: Looks like something got wounded. (Crouches down to get a blood sample from floor)

Abby: could it be a creature attack?

Connor: dunno (Pause) Maybe he just ran away and joined the circus, Happens all the time.

Abby: (Gives Connor a playful shove, Connor stumbles and ends up sitting on something soft, wet and warm. Screws up face) Oh No, I think I've sat in something the lions have left behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read and Review people!<em>**

**_I love hearing from you!_**


	16. Want a lift?

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Series 3 Episode 6<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The team are bing chased by the G-Rex. Connor has attempted to distract the dinosaur. He banged his head. Was nearly swallowed by the dinosaur when Danny Quinn comes along with a helicopter. The dinbosaur begins to follow Danny back to the anomaly.<strong>_

**Abby Becker and Jenny climb into Abby's mini.**

**She drives up to Connor.**

Abby: Want a lift?

Becker: (_Opens door_) Get in.

Connor: (_Climbs in tries to stay calm, then after a minute drops his head_)

I sure hope I'm sitting on your GUN!

Becker: (_Mouth drops open! Goes bright red at what Andrew is insinuating_)

Connor: Shakes Head Sniggering

Director: Cut!


	17. I've come for the lizard

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Series 3**_

Connor has gone to retrieve Rex from Jack's so-called friend.

Connor walks up knocks on door...

Man opens door.

Connor: I've come for the Lizard.

Man: Cost you three grand.

Connor: How about you let me come in and get him?

Man: Yeah... You and who's army.

Connor moves out of the way of the Camera. (Ben M is supposed to be standing with two fellow soldiers with guns, only he's not there.

Connor starts laughing. He looks around the production crew. Seeing Ben M. He shouts

Connor: You're supposed to be right behind me mate!

Becker: You know how much I hate These Sunglasses!

Thank you to Loving this who made me think of this scene whilst reading Bounty Hunter.


	18. You must be

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_Series 5_**

Connor walks into the lab at Prospero.

Connor: Whoa, This is ...Wow!

April: You must be Andrew Lee Potts...

Connor: (Shakes his head) Sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else. I've heard he's a really nice guy but, I'm Connor... Connor Temple.

Laughing all round.

Director: Cut!


	19. Ouch! That hurt!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**Series 1 episode 6**

* * *

><p>Connor being stalked by a future predator. Connor drags himself out of the car and stumbles to the floor. Abby runs and picks up a stone. Throws it. It is supposed to miss Connor and hit the creature. But the stone hits Connor instead. Connor screams in agony as stone hits him HARD in the groin.<p>

Director: Cut!

Hannah runs over embarrassed that she threw the stone that hit him.


	20. What Happened?

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**Series 5**

Phillip Burton talking to Matt Anderson at the beginning of the series.

Phillip: Just read your report on the Danny Quinn situation... Very thorough.

Matt: Thanks

Phillip: Lost in time for well over a year, finally gets back home and gone again in a day. Not entirely rational behaviour.

Matt: You went after his brother, like to think I'd do the same.

Phillip: What happened to your accent?

Matt: oh bloody hell!

Director: Cut!


	21. Bad Boy!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Series 3 **_

* * *

><p>Lester shouts into the phone: What do you mean the Minister's not in? Did you tell him that's it's me?<p>

Christine Johnson: I'm afraid the Minister won't be taking any of your calls... You've been a _**BAAAD**_ Boy.

Lester wiggles his eyebrows: Can we keep our private lives private Belinda?

Belinda grins and loses concentration.

(For those of you that don't know Belinda Stewart-Wilson is Ben Miller's wife!)


	22. Snake Charming

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**Series 1 episode 4.**

* * *

><p>The team get call out on a false alarm. A python has escaped from an upstairs flat, and is lying in someone's bathroom. Scene involves Connor, Abby, and Stephen. Stephen is holding the python looking very uncomfortable.<p>

Andrew: Don't worry this one's just a baby. Fully grown they can be up to twenty feet long.

James: (Still looking very uncomfortable.) That makes me feel so much better.

Hannah: You O.K.?

James: No, someone help me this snake has got its head, where I don't want it! (Camera pans down. The snake has wrapped itself around and has its head in James' crotch. Snake handlers comes forward very quickly.)

Hannah and Andrew: (Sniggering at James' predicament.)

Director: laughing... Cut!


	23. We should

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Series 4**_

_**Jenny's wedding**_

_Jenny, Connor and Abby talking. They are all inside the Stately house._

Jenny: It's been difficult.

Abby: You should just tell him.

Jenny: Do you think so? When I met him, I just wanted to have fresh start. After everything that had happened, I just wanted to forget, about the anomalies, and Cutter. With Michael I could just move on. Not that I wanted to forget you guys... How could I forget any of you!

Connor: You know we should get married here!

Abby: (gulps down champagne very quickly looks incredulously at Connor) should we?

Connor: eh, um theoretically, um if we were to, um to ever, go down that route, um

Jenny shakes head indicating that he should stop there.

Connor: you know to go that that road... of... (Tapers off...)

Abby looks away from Connor towards Jenny: I'm going to get some more champagne.

Stands up walks over to the bar and pours a drink.

Connor: I've said something BAD haven't I?

Jenny moves across to sit beside him: I word of advice Connor. It's... customary to propose to the girl before you start to plan the wedding!

Connor: I know what... I will! (Stands up) Hannah...

Abby/Hannah turns around unsure of what's happening.

Connor/Andrew: (pulls something out from back pocket, gets down on one knee.) Hannah Spearritt... Will you marry me?

Jenny gasps.

Everyone waits for Abby/Hannah's reaction.

Abby/Hannah: Is this for real?

Connor/Andrew: (Wide grin erupts across his face) Oh YES, most definitely for real...! Will you marry me?

Abby/Hannah: (Runs over grinning, throws arms around him.) YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!

Gives him a big kiss.

Cheering from the whole of the production crew as well as cast.

* * *

><p>I'm sure that is NOT how it happened... But I thought I could have a bit of fun with it!<p> 


	24. The stakeout!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Series 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>Becker and Jess are in the car. Becker shakes himself awake, notices the CCTV and wakes up Jess.<p>

Becker: Ethan's in the house.

Jess: What...? What happened?

Becker: He's in the house, I'm going in... Call for backup...! Wait in the Car!

Jess: Grabs phone: Backup needed NOW!

Becker: (Soldier style goes up the stairs, EMD in hand, keeping lookout for Ethan. He looks at the broken lock of the door and cautiously goes in. His foot catches on a wire.

A weight comes plummeting down. He is supposed to catch it. Misses and it crashes to the floor.

Becker: Stands there for a minute. Then throws his hands in the air mimicking and explosion. Smiling he looks over to the production crew and shrugs.


	25. Are you the stripper?

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Series 3 **_

_**Connor, Abby, Sarah and Becker go to a campsite where they find the **__**Embolotherium**_

_**Abby goes into the tent where a Young man stands in his underwear.**_

* * *

><p>Man: Who are you?<p>

Abby: It doesn't matter, we'll get you out of here then we'll chat.

Man: You're not...? You're not the stripper...?

Abby unimpressed: Do you want to get out of here alive or not?

From behind production crew... Andrew stands with Ipod in hand playing the Typical "Striptease music".

Abby: (grins and starts dancing, taking of top layer of clothes.)

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought...<p>

Please review...


	26. Sun Cage

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_Scene 1 Take 8_**

* * *

><p><em>Matt, Connor and Becker are in Connor's lab. They are getting ready to transport the Anomaly to Prospero. They have put the smaller Anomaly into the 'Sun cage' and have put it into a carry case.<em>

* * *

><p>Ben M: Sorry to ask, but is this going to work?<p>

Andrew: Well we have three options, One the smaller anomaly merges with Phillip's bigger one, Makes it unstable, causing to collapse and close. And everything goes back to normal.

Cieran: Option 2. Nothing happens and it doesn't change a thing.

Ben M: So far I prefer option 1! (He turns around) What's option 3?

Andrew: It doesn't do anything, and speeds up the whole apocalyptic end of the world kind of thing. Basically not good.

(All look at each other wondering whose line comes next.)

Laughing all around

Director: Cut. Try that one again.

* * *

><p><em>I must admit I like this one and saw them doing it again and again and again.<em>

_Please let me know what you thought..._


	27. Kiss Me!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Series 4**_

_Abby and Connor have come back from the Cretaceous._

* * *

><p><em>Scene 1 Take 1 <em>

Lester/Ben: Don't expect me to kiss you.

Abby/Hannah: (Kisses Lester full on the lips.)

* * *

><p>Scene 1 Take 2<p>

Lester/Ben: Don't expect me to kiss you.

Connor/Andrfew: (Kisses Lester full on the lips)

Lester/Ben: (wipes face grimacing)

Andrew looks at Ben and winks...

* * *

><p>Scene 1 Take 3<p>

Lester/Ben: Don't expect me to kiss you.

Becker/Ben: (Kisses Lester full on the lips)

Lester/Ben: (Wipes face, grimaces again,) Are there any more of you that are going to kiss me?

Hands raise in the background... Jess and Matt included.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers you may want to go back and check the last few chapters.<strong>

**When I update this story, it tends to be three chapters at a time...**


	28. Jess Parker

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Webisodes**_

* * *

><p>In one of the webisodes of Primeval, Jess is introducing herself to Becker.<p>

Jess smiling: Jess Parker, at your service.

Becker (forgetting his words): Really? How much?

Jess (Giggling): For _YOU..._ I'm always available! (Tilts head and flutters eyelashes at him)

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to say a BIG Thank you to Cengiz for sending me this one!<strong>

_**THANK YOU CENGIZ!**_


	29. Missed my lift!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Series 3**_

* * *

><p>Episode with the Terror birds.<p>

Danny running after the car.

Connor driving away: Come on Hurry up.

(Hopes that Danny will be able to catch and jump on car. Looks into rear view mirror. Sniggers because he can see Jason/Danny panting for breath as he couldn't jump onto the car.)

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to say a BIG Thank you to Cengiz for sending me this one!<strong>

_**THANK YOU CENGIZ!**_


	30. Mer Creatures

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Series 2<strong>_

_**Mer Creatures** **Episode**_****

* * *

><p><em>Connor<em>_ is on a cliff leaning over to rescue Abby. _

Abby**: **Let me go!

Connor: I can't ... Pause. Atchhooo!

Abby: Argh! (Wipes face with other hand!). I hope I'm not going to catch your cold!

Director: Cut. Let's do that one again!


	31. Spinosaurus

**_"Oops! I did it again!"_**

**_Thank you Cengiz!_**

**_Series 4 Episode 1_**

* * *

><p>The team have assembled in the Arena with the Spinosaurus.<p>

Connor is shaking the Anomaly opening device trying to open the anomaly: Come on!

Abby runs up to the Sound machine and starts frantically pressing buttons: Come on!

Lights start flashing and music begins to play. The next shot Becker and his men are supposed to be fanning out with EMDs in hand aiming at the dinosaur.

Instead...

We see Becker, Matt, Connor and a few soldiers dancing to the music!


	32. Bring me back some Chocolate!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_Series 4 episode 2_**

* * *

><p>Jess: Bring me back some chocolate. Nothing with orange in it, that's just weird. (She turns to Becker.) Matt's been acting strange!<p>

Becker: Really! In what way?

Jess: I've worked with him for over eight months now, I've read his files backwards, but still don't feel as if I know him.

Becker: You've read his file?

Jess: Yes, it's my job... Not that I've read your file, not the personal bits, like a wife or a girlfriend, or... Hic! Oh! Sorry! Hic! (Covers her mouth starts to blush.) Hic!

Becker starts to giggle.

Jess: I'm SO Sorry! Hic! (Turns her back to Becker)

Becker: (Taps her shoulder furthest away from him. As she turns back round to him)

BOO! (Pulling a scary face!)

Jess: Argggh! Hic!


	33. Poor Jess

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_Series 5 episode 2_**

* * *

><p>Connor, Abby and Matt are on a Submarine.<p>

Jess and Lester are in the Hub

Lester has just welcomed the Admiral to the ARC.

* * *

><p>Admiral: I'll need a line to the Admiralty, and a Secure line to Whitehall, I take it you CAN supply a secure line to HMS Garside?<p>

Lester: Our people are due to send us a signal when they reach the anomaly site.

Jess: HMS Garside should be approaching the anomaly site soon.

Lester: This is all routine for us Nowadays, Why don't you go and put your heads down, get some sleep?

Admiral(Rather stiffly): I'll take a Pot of coffee!

(Awkward Pause, Jess looks round thinking I hope they don't expect me to make it)

Lester (Just as Stiffly): Us too, mine with Cream and Sugar, How do you take yours Jess?

Jess: Frothy, Thank you Admiral...

Admiral (Looks round to his Aide - A rather loud PAAAAARRRRP is heard!)

(Lester looks round to Jess, Jess clamps her hand over her delicate nose, runs from her chair to behind the Cameras.)

Jess is seen whispering to her Make-up lady: Can we get some Air freshener in here!

Admiral goes red!

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my made-up mistakes.<p>

Mistakes do happen, some of them quite embarrassing!

I have the highest respect for ALL the actors that appear on our screens! They do a very good job with entertaining us!


	34. Don't touch

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_This one is dedicated to Doctor98614._**

**_Thank you for the idea._**

**_Series 3 _**

* * *

><p>Cutter is building a model of the anomalies. With wires criss-crossing across a massive area in his office.<p>

Connor comes in and starts to fiddle.

Cutter (Seriously): I wouldn't touch that Connor, You could be altering the course of history.

Connor: (Nervously) I'll just put this back then...

A noise is heard, which gets louder, and louder and the whole model breaks into bits. Connor and Cutter are left holding onto small pipes in their hands.

Cutter: You've destroyed Mankind Connor!... (Starts to laugh)

Connor: (Grins and starts to laugh)

* * *

><p>I hope the young Doctor enjoyed that!<p> 


	35. Shoulda got a

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_This one is dedicated to Doctor98614._**

**_Thank you to LovingThis Awesome idea._**

**_Series 3 Terror Birds_**

* * *

><p>Christine is sat in Lester's chair with the Artefact in her hands.<p>

Lester appears.

Christine (-gloating.) : Captain Becker, can you escort this tiresome little man out of the building.

Becker Seriously: I'm afraid I can't do that Ma'am. (He pulls out his mobile phone to replay the message.)

(He puts it on the table but as he tries to hit play then realises he sat on it and the screen's broken.)

Connor: You shoulda gotten a HTC.

(Laughter all around)

* * *

><p>Scene 1 take 2<p>

Christine is sat in Lester's chair with the Artefact in her hands.

Lester appears.

Christine (-gloating.) : Captain Becker, can you escort this tiresome little man out of the building.

Becker Seriously: I'm afraid I can't do that Ma'am. (He pulls out his HTC phone to replay the message.)

(He puts it on the table but as he tries to hit play then realises he sat on it and it doesn't work.)

Connor: You shoulda gotten an iPhone!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Thank you to Everyone who is reviewing this.**

**I'm sorry for not replying to each and everyone of you... But it is VERY popular!**

**Remember...**

**Ideas welcome!**


	36. Hell!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

**_Thank you to LovingThis. As she inspired me with the quote that is mentioned. _**

**_Series 3 Episode 7_**

* * *

><p>Sir William de Mornay: I have died, and this is hell.<p>

Ccnnor: Well, technically it's London... But it's an easy mistake to make...

Passer-by: Actually, you're in Winchester! Not London, and it's not Hell!

(All three actors stare at the man who shouldn't even be there.)

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Thank you to Everyone who is reviewing this.**

**Love to you all!**


	37. Connor!

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Series 1 episode 6<strong>

Connor being stalked by a future predator. Connor drags himself out of the car and stumbles to the floor.

Abby runs and picks up a large stone.

It is supposed to miss and hit the creature, but hits Connor instead.

Connor screams in agony as stone hits him in the groin.

Director: Cut!

Hannah runs over embarrassed that she threw the stone that hit him.

* * *

><p>Poor Andrew... I hated hurting him in this one.<p> 


	38. Chocolate

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Dedicated to Lovingthis **_

* * *

><p><strong>Series 5 episode 2<strong>

Towards the end of the episode, Becker places a bar of chocolate on Jess's keyboard.

Jess smiles at him waiting for him to say his line.

Turns around to her: Happy Birthday... Nothing with orange in it... Cause that's just weird!

Director: Cut!

Becker looks at the director.: It's not supposed to be her birthday!

Becker: Oops!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that one!<p> 


	39. Use the stairs

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Dedicated to Doctor98614**_

* * *

><p><strong>Series 2 episode 2<strong>

Jenny rings Cutter to find out if there is anything she can do to help.

Cutter: You can come up if you want. I'm on the twelfth floor. Whatever you do, don't use the lift. Use the stairs, I'll meet you.

Jenny: Yes, whatever. (Snaps phone shut.) Twelve flights of stairs in heels, the man has got to be joking!

(She turns around walks to the elevator and presses the button.)

(The door opens and she is surprised to see Cutter standing there.)

Cutter: (Shouting) When I tell you to use the stairs, you use the bloody stairs!

Director:Cut!

* * *

><p>Thank you Doctor98614!<p>

Hope you enjoyed that one!


	40. It was an accident

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Dedicated to Cengiz **_

_**I had fun with this one, I managed to get many, many, many variations.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Series 2 Episode 3<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests... _(Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an accident!

Jenny and Cutter walk away without saying anything.

_A log comes down the flume and rather than drenching Connor as it was supposed to, barely manges to soak his feet._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 2<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests... _(Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an accident!

Jenny and Cutter walk away without saying anything.

_A log comes down the flume and rather than drenching Connor as it was supposed to, manages to soak not just Connor but the Cameraman too making the camera image wet and blurry._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 3<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests..._ (Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an accident!

_A log comes down the flume and rather than drenching Connor as it was supposed to, manages to soak not just Connor, but Jenny and Cutter too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 4<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests... _(Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an accident!

Jenny and Cutter walk away without saying anything.

_A log comes down the flume and rather than drenching Connor as it was supposed to, barely manages to soak Connor at all._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 5<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests...

_A log comes down the flume and rather than drenching Connor as it was supposed to, manages to soak not just Connor, but Jenny, Cutter and the manager too._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 6<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests..._ (Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an accident!

Jenny and Cutter walk away without saying anything.

_A log is supposed comes down the flume, but it doesn't come and Connor is waiting for ages. Then he starts giggling and as he does the log comes down and drenches him perfectly, but because he laughed they can't use the scene._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 7<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests... (Turns around and walks away.)

(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)

Connor: (About to say his line of... 'It was an accident!' When a small child runs over to Cutter and says 'Can I have your Autograph?')

_Connor looks peeved. He flinches as a log comes down the flume and he still gets soaked._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 8<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (Turning to Cutter) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

_A log comes down the flume and drenches all of them!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 9<strong>_

_(Before the scene, Connor talking with Jenny and Cutter. 'I hope this one makes the reel, I think I'm coming down with a cold. Sniffs)_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ... (_Turning to Cutter_) I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests... _(Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an a... a... a... ATISHOO!

_Jenny and Cutter walk away without saying anything._

_A log comes down the flume and then drenches Connor!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3 Take 10<strong>_

_Cutter, Connor and Jenny are standing on a bridge talking to a Theme Park manager dressed in a lion suit. Connor has just fired a gun at the manager and he is not happy._

Manager : He shot me! He shot me! He shot me! ARRRRGH! ..._ (Turning to Cutter)_ I'm calling the police. I could have been killed.

Jenny: I'm afraid that won't do you any good. I've spoken to the police, and they won't be taking any further action.

Manager: What am I supposed to tell averyone?

Cutter: Why don't you tell them it was... A silly stunt that went wrong...

Jenny: And of course, you must let us pay for a new costume.

Manager: If you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch, I've got to explain be at Head Office to explain why there was someone was shooting at our guests... _(Turns around and walks away.)_

_(Jenny and Cutter turn to look at Connor.)_

Connor: It was an accident!

_Jenny and Cutter walk away without saying anything._

_A log comes down the flume and then drenches Connor Perfectly!_

Connor(falls to his knees): YES! Yes! Yes! Finally. (Looks over to director,) Please tell me that made the reel?

Director (shakes his head): You fell to your knees too quickly, We'll have to do it again.

_Connor cringes._

Director starts laughing. Cameraman starts laughing too.

Connor: What?

Director: That was brilliant, perfect just what I wanted!

Connor: ATISHHHOOOO!

* * *

><p>Thank you for suggesting this one Cengiz!<p>

Hope you enjoyed that one!

But did you notice in that scene. For someone who is hopeless at shooting guns, he manages to shoot Dead centre of the lions head?


	41. Chapter 41

"_**Oops! I did it again!"**_

_**Dedicated to Prawn Crackers. I had this idea when I read her review to the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Series 3 Episode 10<strong>_

_(Danny, Connor and Abby have come out of an anomaly and landed in the Cretaceous.)_

_Danny: _Close that anomaly! Quickly Connor!

_(Connor points the device at the green screen and presses a few buttons. He waits for a few seconds before turning around.)_

Connor: That was close. _(Looks around__ at the trees.)_ Ok... Tall pine trees, I'd say we're in the late Jurassic, early Cretaceous.

_(A teenager comes running up to Abby)_ : Please can I have your autograph Hannah?

Connor: (_Huffs_) We're supposed to be in the Cretaceous, the only people around for centuries! Where did he come from? _(Crosses arms and pouts, annoyed that he hadn't been asked.)_

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing that.<p> 


End file.
